1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water handling system and more particularly pertains to handling black water, grey water and fresh water in travel trailers, 5th wheel trailers, motor homes, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water handling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water handling systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of handling various types of water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,768 to Wofford discloses a holding tank for a mobile vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,219 to Byrd discloses a prefabricated waste-receiving unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,569 to Peirish, Jr., et al discloses a sewage treatment device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,400.936 to Evans discloses a method of PCB disposal and apparatus therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,752 to Broussard discloses an expandable mobile trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,613 to Palmer discloses a self-contained, compact towable facility having maximized balanced water storage, drain water collection and waste water isolation systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,144 to Crean discloses a trailer construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,968 to Glegg discloses a coupling device for coupling a hose to a drain pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,566 to Switzer discloses a support post system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,800 to Dunn discloses a multi-tank liquid variable container storage system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,962 to Thorwaldson discloses a waste water disposal system for recreational vehicle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,600 to Wang et al discloses a water and wastewater treatment system.
Known travel trailers, 5th wheel trailers, motor homes and the like have a series of pipes that allow sinks, showers, and toilets to drain into appropriate holding tanks for subsequent disposal. In most such vehicles, the shower and sinks drain into one holding tank, a grey water holding tank; the toilet waste is routed to a separate holding tank, a black water holding tank; and a holding tank for clean or fresh water is also provided for feeding the sinks, showers and toilets. It has been found that the grey water holding tank requires drainage on a much more frequent basis than the black water holding tank. As a result, it is required that the black water holding tank be moved with its supporting vehicle on a much more frequent basis than the grey water holding tank to the great inconvenience of the user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a water handling system that allows handling black water, grey water and fresh water in travel trailers, 5th wheel trailers, motor homes and the like.
In this respect, the water handling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of handling black water, grey water and fresh water in travel trailers, 5th wheel trailers, motor homes, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Water handling system which can be used for handling black water, grey water and fresh water in travel trailers, 5th wheel trailers, motor homes, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.